<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纵欲过度 by wqui125</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594909">纵欲过度</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125'>wqui125</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暴牛团收缴了一家非法经营的涩情用品店，缴获物品被丢给了一无所知的阿斯塔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1——by Yuli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和Yuli太太的接龙小黄文，有灵感就往下接<br/>第一章 by Yuli</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么”尤诺看着这一袋性爱用品眉毛不住的抽了一下，阿斯塔难道开窍了还是？</p><p>“夜见团长缴获的，说什么团里就我有男朋友然后就给我了，凡妮莎大姐说这是魔导具给你用的，我来问问你”阿斯塔看着袋里的用品又看看尤诺，袋子里的东西他完全不知道用途，看起来也是他这种没有魔力的人不能用的，但是幸好，尤诺有魔力</p><p>“那我现在就让你知道”尤诺这样说着，顺势一推，阿斯塔没有反应过来被压到了床上，想要质问尤诺要干什么却被他的吻堵回了肚子，虽然夜见团长说的他听不太懂，但是床上用品之类的多多少少还是理解点的，在阿斯塔被吻的迷迷糊糊的时候尤诺用绳子将阿斯塔的手牢牢的困在一起，用一只手压过头顶，另一只手则拿起了袋子，他把袋子中的各种物品都倒出来了，没想到还贴心的附带了说明书。</p><p>“哈...尤诺？你知道这个是干什么的吗？”<br/>
“不是很清楚，所以我在看说明书”<br/>
“？？还有说明书吗？”<br/>
“看完了”</p><p>阿斯塔无比懊悔为什么不翻一下袋子里的说明书，这样他就不会去问尤诺就不会被摁在床上做这种事情，衣服已经被解的七七八八的了，裤子和内裤也被脱下扔到一边，阿斯塔难为情的别过了头，尤诺注视着他的身体虽然不是一次两次了但是还是会害羞</p><p>“那，先试试这个”</p><p>尤诺说着把一个夹子类型的道具夹在了阿斯塔的乳头上，“这是什么——？？”阿斯塔浑身颤了一下乳头被夹的快感伴随着痛感一起从胸部传递到大脑，金属质感的冰凉也带给了强烈的体验，尤诺又看了一眼说明书缓缓的对乳夹注入魔力，细小的电流刺激着阿斯塔的乳头，本来就充血红肿的乳头变得更加挺立</p><p>“这是..什么？”</p><p>阿斯塔艰难的说出一句话但是被尤诺突然加大的魔力输出打断了，虽然这点魔力对尤诺来说只是很少的一点，并且空气里也能缓缓的为他补充魔力，但是产生的刺激对阿斯塔来说确是巨大的，他被激的整个人拱起，面色潮红不断的发出呻吟，身下早已经有了反应，尤诺见状刚摸上硬物阿斯塔就射了出来，头歪向一边好像这样他就能减少快感</p><p>“看来这个的反应不错”<br/>
“哈..尤诺别玩了..！哈啊”</p><p>乳夹没有拿开，尤诺转头拿出了一个椭圆形物体，还附带在一个开关，阿斯塔看见这个心里不由得惊了一下，挣扎着后退却靠到了墙壁，手被困住，乳头传来的快感又让他一阵一阵的无力根本挣脱不了束缚，他只能眼睁睁的看着尤诺靠近</p><p>尤诺用手轻触他的穴口，敏感的身体早已经自动分泌粘液方便进入，仅仅只是碰到穴口边缘的软肉都让阿斯塔快要承受不住更不要说是塞入那个道具了，但是尤诺不管这些，他给跳蛋注入魔力跳蛋便一抖一抖的抖动起来，并且那个遥控器还能控制抖动的频率，阿斯塔也看到了这个他觉得这种频率放进来他真的会死掉的，所以他颤抖着想要逃走却被尤诺抓回来了，最后还是逃不了被塞入跳蛋的命运。</p><p>没有开阔过的穴道进入跳蛋有一点困难，撕裂的痛苦包围着阿斯塔让他几乎忘记了快感，尤诺将跳蛋塞入最深处有点粗暴的动作狠狠的压在了敏感点上，极具的疼痛被快感淹没，还没有反应过来时开关已经打开了，激烈的抖动让他的生理盐水忍不住的流下，平时敏感的不行的地方被这么激烈的刺激着，阿斯塔张开嘴想要骂尤诺一句只能发出甜腻呻吟，张开嘴大口呼吸着</p><p>“唔啊...太...噫..不行..哈...”</p><p>散碎的呻吟和话语让尤诺身下的硬物更加巨大，肠壁流出的液体浸湿了传单，乳头和跳蛋的双重刺激早已经让阿斯塔去了第二次，高潮后的身体敏感的不行但是却要接受的是尤诺恶趣味增加的档速，更加激烈的抖动在他的敏感点上，阿斯塔口水的分泌不受控制流到床上 身上是他自己的精液看起来他整个人都黏黏糊糊的，他已经去了两次了而尤诺还没有插入，阿斯塔感觉自己可以一段时间不能下床了</p><p>“尤.....尤诺...我..嗯啊...”</p><p>这种跳蛋只要注入魔力就能一直跳动，也难为阿斯塔了他现在想要逃掉这种快感也不知道该怎么办 只无助着摇着头表示抗拒 ，但是这是没有用的，只能看起来让他更加可怜罢了，腿被尤诺折成w的形状，直观的让他看到了腿间的泥泞，虚软无力的身体挣脱不了，被人注视的羞耻感讓快感增加一倍，尤诺的手伸进内壁，湿淋淋的内部浸湿了他的手</p><p>“只是这些就湿成这样了吗，阿斯塔？”<br/>
“哈..嗯啊...我...不...哈..”</p><p>磕磕绊绊的说不出一句完整的话即使想要反驳尤诺也开不了口，一开口就是甜腻的呻吟，阿斯塔咬住嘴唇却抑制不住这些呻吟跑出来，尤诺用手指在他发内壁抽插扩张，时不时顶撞一下跳蛋让它进入更深，这时候阿斯塔就会全身颤抖的不行，呻吟也会高一个度</p><p>被乳夹夹住的乳头泛着水光看起来让人胃口大开，尤诺拔去乳夹用舌头舔上，被乳夹玩弄到敏感不行的乳头加上持续不断从下部传来的快感让阿斯塔去了第三次，整个人都软了下来塌进了床单中，尤诺用牙齿咬住乳头，阿斯塔无力的想要用手去推但是没有用处。</p><p>“不行了...哈啊...尤诺...我不行了..”<br/>
“这样就不行了吗，笨蛋斯塔，我还没有插入呢”</p><p>阿斯塔现在无比痛恨夜见团长给他的这个东西，对，痛恨程度加了一倍，他也没有想到尤诺会玩的这么过分</p><p>“想什么呢？阿斯塔”</p><p>尤诺看到阿斯塔心不在焉的样子把跳蛋调到了最大档，完全不同于之前的震动程度让阿斯塔瞪大了眼睛，溢出的呻吟被尤诺突然的吻咽回了肚子，完全不能呼吸的激烈的吻，所有的呻吟都被尤诺吞下拆吃入腹 ，生理盐水已经把床单弄湿了一片。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2——by wqui125</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>后半部分的车而已</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完了，没有校对。欢迎抓虫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“准备好了吗？”尤诺这样问道。<br/>
阿斯塔双手抓着枕头，跳蛋还在他体内不知疲倦地猛烈振动。快感凝结的热力席卷全身，肌肤上冒出细小的汗珠，随着他身体的抖动凝聚成股缓缓流下。他似乎是听到了尤诺的话，但只是咬着牙，用泪水盈盈的眼睛向上望着，但茫然地什么都望不见。<br/>
尤诺已经无法在忍了，他的阴茎已经抵在入口，那里正随着跳蛋颤抖。他扶住阿斯塔的臀部，缓缓向内压去。<br/>
阿斯塔的内里已经被他玩弄得热烫松软，完全无法拒绝他的进入。尤诺的阴茎被湿热的内壁包裹住，快感从连接处窜入脊椎，顺着神经连接让全身的肌肉都在一瞬间收紧。尤诺难以抑制地发出低吼，而后腰臀发力，让自己一下子进入到最深处。<br/>
那枚一直跳动不已的玩具也被他撞到深处。阿斯塔发出了虚软的尖叫，积攒过多的快感已经到了让人疼痛的地步。跳蛋与阴茎将他撑得太满了，他扭着腰向上挪动身体，试图从一切的源头逃离，但尤诺掐着他的腰，又把他拖了回来，顺势将半露在外的肉棍再次捅进深处。<br/>
尤诺忽浅忽深地抽动起来，阿斯塔的眼泪则越流越凶，身体仿佛要被从内部破坏了，肠道开始胀痛，但前列腺被跳蛋和尤诺的肉茎玩弄得彻底，快感夺去了他所有抵抗的力气，只能随着尤诺的动作呻吟。<br/>
“尤诺……尤诺……不要了……”<br/>
低低的哀叫让尤诺更是心动，他低头去舔弄阿斯塔方才被乳夹玩弄过的乳头，腾出一直手来将一侧的乳肉聚拢，用力地吮吸，再叼住乳头拉扯。阿斯塔尖叫起来，他的臀部被尤诺抬高，双腿一直被压倒肩膀两侧，内部被充分占有的情况下已经受不得任何刺激。他双手抵在尤诺肩膀，胡乱地推拒着，对方却纹丝不动，只是将他向上托了托，更方便自己舔弄他的胸部。<br/>
等到尤诺放开他时，阿斯塔已经放弃了手上的动作，只是用小臂遮挡住双眼，身体无力地任人摆弄。尤诺抬起上半身，虽然看不到他的眼睛，但额角处的汗水和被泪水沾湿的浮红脸颊还反射着房间的一点灯光。尤诺的心跳得更快了，他凑上去在阿斯塔嘴角亲吻，下半身也进得更深。真的要破了啊，阿斯塔的身体不知因快感还是恐惧而颤抖起来，尤诺每次只退出一点点就再次用力插入，像是要把囊袋也要挤进去似的。<br/>
也不知道过了多久，跳蛋因为尤诺不再供应魔力而渐渐停了下来，阿斯塔也似乎适应了这种程度的玩弄，痛苦与恐惧渐渐消退，转而扭着腰配合着尤诺，随着尤诺的动作高声呻吟着。<br/>
尤诺就着插入的姿势将他翻了个身，阿斯塔趴在床上，从额头到胸口都被压在床单上，只有腰臀被尤诺拉起，折成一个拱形。背后的姿势能够进入的更深，虽然看不到阿斯塔的脸，但他也不觉得多可惜。尤诺伸手从阿斯塔的后颈慢慢向下抚摸，背部的肌肤被汗水浸湿，热力蒸腾。久经锻炼的肌肉坚实而柔软，趴跪的姿势让背部的肌肉舒展开来，线条美好。尤诺一点点向下揉按，直到包裹着自己的那处入口，那里已经被他捣的通红，随着身下人的呼吸收紧放松。<br/>
尤诺慢慢把性器抽出，只留了一点在入口处，待他感受到阿斯塔放松的呼气后，一下子全力推入。阿斯塔尖叫了一声，肩膀弓起，让背肌的线条更为明显。尤诺喘着气，用力在阿斯塔臀部拍了一下，疼痛让阿斯塔的后穴反射性地收紧，把尤诺夹得几乎要射出来。他似乎是惩罚一般更用力地拍打阿斯塔的屁股，同时不再玩花样，只是全力地抽插起来。<br/>
“混……混蛋……”断断续续地呻吟之中，夹杂了这么两个字。<br/>
尤诺的汗水也止不住地淌下，把额头与鬓角的头发沾在皮肤上。他感受到自己快要到极限了，而阿斯塔也已经又被干射了一次。他掐住阿斯塔的腰加快速度，同时喘着气问道：“怎么了？”<br/>
阿斯塔的阴茎在快感中又立起来了一些，但他已经无法再射了，只是缓缓地流出前液，把身下的床单弄地更湿。<br/>
“再也……嗯……不做了……”阿斯塔回答道。<br/>
尤诺俯下身在他的耳后亲吻，“你说了算。”<br/>
与耳后温热的气息相呼应，尤诺终于在阿斯塔体内射出。阿斯塔觉得自己的腰一定被尤诺掐紫了，臀部也传来阵阵刺痛，但在被射满的时候他还是感觉到一种满足。<br/>
尤诺正压在他的背上，他也没有力气撑住身体，完全地趴在了床上。床单上和他身上的各种体液让人难受，他想起来洗澡但已经无力再动。<br/>
“别舔了……”他低声阻止在他后颈舔吻的尤诺，让他不要打扰自己休息。<br/>
等到高潮的快感从身上褪去，尤诺略微抬起身将疲软的阴茎从阿斯塔体内抽出，当他准备叫阿斯塔把跳蛋弄出来时却发现对方已经睡着了。于是他抱起阿斯塔，用风魔法把床单换好，便与他一起睡了。<br/>
“啊！——尤诺！你这家伙！！！”尤诺迷迷糊糊被阿斯塔吼醒时，看到对方红着脸不知所措，“把那玩意儿给我弄出去！！！”<br/>
“什么？”尤诺还没反应过来。<br/>
“夜见团长给的那个！”<br/>
尤诺醒悟过来，他手放在阿斯塔腹部注入魔力，决定一起解决一下清晨的生理问题。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>